


Whip 'Em Out, Boys

by Brekkable



Series: Dribbles and Drabbles and Here's a Hanky to Wipe That Up [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: BAMF Jane Foster, Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 18:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9283772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brekkable/pseuds/Brekkable
Summary: The Science Bro's and Ho's (Tony's name for their group; he was voted down on all sides, but the name kept cropping up) of the Avengers Tower are at a local science symposium.Warnings for sexist remarks, suggestions regarding various reproductive organs, and Stark being Stark.





	

**Setting:**   
**Scientists symposium or a nerd party or other scientist gathering, wherein one male scientist tells Jane that she should "stay home and have babies."**

Jane almost ignored him, but turned to him and said, "I was born without functioning ovaries. You telling me to stay home and have babies is as effective as me telling you to stay in your dollar store home lab and learn enough astrophysics to become competent in your field."

The man blanched, then reddened, about to start a fruitless argument.

Darcy whistled loudly between pursed lips. "Or you could, ya know, whip 'em out and measure 'em. I'm pretty sure Jane's got bigger balls than all the," big air quotes, "'scientists' here."

Someone coughed delicately by her side.

"Except for Brucie Bear," Darcy amended.

"It's not the size that counts, Lewis," drawled Stark as he slouched onto the scene.

"It's what school you got your degree in, right, MIT?" Darcy needled, lips twitching.

"Stop speaking, Culver," he pointed a tumbler of whiskey at her. Bruce gave a delicate cough of protest. "Don't worry, Banner, I forgive you your lowly origins, and applaud your ability to rise above your station. Besides, I doubt Culver would claim you after Big Green fulfilled the secret dreams of every alumni and stomped the ugly-ass observatory."

At Bruce's slightly stricken, mostly long-suffering expression, Darcy had to chime in, "Don't worry, doc, they rebuilt the observatory!"

"Still ugly-ass," Jane muttered, now engrossed in a notepad of her incomprehensible scribbles.

**Author's Note:**

> So Tony talks too much and Bruce has no lines. Seems plausible.
> 
> I know it is unpolished and lacking, well, pretty much everything. It's just a Drabble that will never grow up to be a Real Fic. But the image of some brainy ass trying to tell Doctor Foster that she couldn't play in the sandbox (cause she was stupid and had girl cooties) was just...I had to share.


End file.
